Two patients previously treated with C2B8 who had developed recurrent lymphoma were enrolled at the end of November, 1995. They received their first infusion of antibody prior to November 30. Both tolerated treatment well without complication. Both have responded after completion of four infusions, one with dramatic shrinkage of her 9 cm axillary mass. Follow-up continues and we will continue to identify trial candidates.